


The Change

by orphan_account



Series: The Change [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Incubi and Succubi turn 18, they go through an event basically called the 'Change'. When they switch over from feeding from affection to feeding from sexual energy. The Change happens over the course of a week, its very painful and they need to be locked away from anyone they might hurt or...forcefully feed from.</p><p>Michael doesn't know what his best friend and incubus, Gavin Free, is doing, leaving for a week without being able to contact him at all. He decides to surprise him but while he means well...Gavin needed to be locked up for a reason.</p><p>WARNING! ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT! WARNING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin was shaking. No, shaking wasn’t a strong enough word. It felt like he was vibrating apart, to the point where he wasn’t sure if he could stay in his seat without losing his mind and jumping out the window.

He was turning 18 tomorrow. For a lot of people, that meant voting, buying smokes for yourself, better pay if you worked, responsibility, respect ‘cause you were seen as an adult.

For Gavin, being an adolescent Incubus, it meant The Change.

“Gav. Hey, Gavvers.”

The Brit turned to look at his best friend, the older boy looking at him with concern in his brown eyes. He and Michael had known each other since they were little, Michael’s mother forcing him into a play date when Gavin had first moved to the states and since then, Michael had been Gavin’s main source of food (other than his parents, of course). For Gavin’s species, being Incubi and Succubi, when you’re a child, you feed off of the affection of people of around you.

You could literally die without a cuddle every once in a while but for Gavin, a lot of his ‘meals’ were from sleeping curled around his best friend during sleepovers, an arm around the shoulder or just the occasional hand carding through his hair. Gavin wasn’t hesitant about asking to feed from Michael when they were younger. People didn’t give 6 or 7 year olds grief for sitting on each other, even little boys.

But once they hit 5 grade, Gavin stopped asking. He stopped asking Michael for hugs or reaching his hand out silently for his friend to take. He also started stumbling at school, looking more and more tired until Michael realised what was going on. Gavin saw that other kids were talking, whispering to each other about the two boys that might be ‘together’ because they always cuddled during lunch.

So Michael didn’t wait for Gavin to ask. When Gavin stumbled, he’d put an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. When he looked pale, he’d start a play fight, wrestling on the ground until Gavin got some colour back in his cheeks and if it was really serious, he’d pull Gavin aside, pulling his friend into a storage room and holding Gavin until he was feeling better.

“What’s up, Michael?” Gavin asked, sitting up in his seat, their teacher babbling on about something or other.

“You look like shit. You okay? Do you need to feed?” Michael asked and Gavin flushed a little. In a week that would mean something completely different. At the moment, feeding meant a hug in a closet and maybe Michael giving Gavin a light kiss on the forehead. But when Gavin changes...

Feeding would mean Michael, pressed against a wall, legs wrapped around Gavin’s waist as he arches his back, pale skin flushed and eyes scrunched shut as he whimpered and gasped Gavin’s name while Gavin-

“N-No. I’m fine. Just a little ill, ‘s all,” Gavin said with a weak smile, brushing off Michael’s concern but the American saw right through it. He knew the symptoms of hunger. The paleness, the shaking, the fog in Gavin’s hazel eyes and just the sight of it made Michael’s stomach turn. He hated the idea that Gavin let it get to the point of pain or illness just so people wouldn’t tease them about hugging a lot.

“Bullshit Gav,” Michael replied and Gavin just looked back at his desk with a small blush. The Brit was acting weird and Michael wanted to know why.

As soon as the bell went off for the end of the day, Michael pulled Gavin into the nearest empty classroom, their teacher still in theirs and Michael didn’t want to have to explain what they were doing there, alone in a room together. Michael wrapped his arms around the younger boy, feeling Gavin relax in his embrace, the tension seeping away with each second he held him as he unconsciously fed from Michael.

“What do you say to hanging out tomorrow at my place? Dad’s out of town for work for the next couple weeks and Mom’s at my Aunt’s for a birthday thing,” Michael suggested, mumbling it into Gavin’s hair. “We can just watch movies and hug on the couch until you can get better,” he said and Gavin smiled. As couply as that sounded, Michael was just being a good friend and trying to keep Gavin healthy.

“I...I didn’t want to tell you this yet but...I’m leaving,” Gavin said and Michael pulled away, a look of shock and hurt on his face before Gavin realised what that might have sounded like.

“Oh no, bollocks. I’m just going somewhere this week. I...it’s an Incubus thing,” Gavin said quietly, looking down. He hated leaving Michael out of things and as much as he’d love to have his best friend of 12 years with him, he couldn’t take the risk.

“Oh. Well, I’ll just text you,” Michael said with a small smile but the deepening look of sadness on Gavin’s face told him otherwise.

“I’m being sent to cabin in the woods. No phone signal or anyone within a few miles. I won’t be able to call anyone or even text. And no computers or internet,” Gavin said in a small voice and Michael felt his chest lurch. The pair hadn’t spent more than maybe a day away from each other and now they were meant to be separated for a _week_? No, Michael wasn’t having it.

He’d just follow Gavin and surprise him. It was obvious Gavin wanted him there and Michael wasn’t going to let Gavin’s fear of being teased or being in the way stop him from making his best friend happy.


	2. Chapter Two

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH _ **

After holding Gavin a little longer in the classroom, at least until he stopped looking like he was going to pass out, the pair left the school, Michael going home and grabbing enough clothes for a week, being one pair of jeans and maybe 4 t-shirts for him. Michael’s a light packer.

He texted Gavin and asked when he would be leaving for this ‘incubus thing’ of his and Gavin said it would be in a few hours. Michael texted back, asking if he could come over to say goodbye and Gavin replied with an ‘if you want’.

_Are you just sitting on your bed, hugging yourself and trying not to cry?_

Gavin almost immediately dropped his feet from where they were pulled up to his chest and rubbed at his eyes.

_No. Why would you think that?_

“How the bloody hell did he know?” Gavin asked himself, just for his phone to go off again.

_Because I’m me and you’re you. Gav, don’t worry. I’ll be over in a second._

Gavin smiled and started getting his stuff ready to load into his car for his weeklong trip. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but he was considering not going despite how dangerous it could be if he just stayed. He just didn’t want to be away from Michael. Then he’d remind himself that this was for Michael. He wouldn’t trust himself around the man he’d come to...like? No, not strong enough. Love. That sounds a little closer, but still not strong enough.

He’d have to make up a word for it later.

Gavin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open, Michael walking into the house and calling out for Gavin, finding him sitting in his bedroom with this blank look on his face. Michael waved a hand in front of Gavin’s face, the Brit jolting out of his stupor with a grin when he realised it was Michael. “Oh, hey,” Gavin said and reached out to pull Michael onto the bed with him, the older boy stumbling forward and falling onto the mattress with his body half on Gavin’s, but making no move to separate them.

“Feeling a little better?” Michael asked, throwing an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, the incubus leaning into the touch and picking at a loose thread at the hem of his shirt.

“A bit. Really don’t wanna go,” Gavin mumbled and Michael just held him closer, rubbing his arm and pressing his lips to Gavin’s temple, the incubus smiling and having to keep himself from purring at the affectionate touch. With incubi and succubi, it was a very real thing, as Michael found out when they were a little younger and a half asleep Brit started purring while Michael had been running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re only gone a week, right?” Michael confirmed and Gavin nodded. “When you come back, we can hang out. I’ll make you those sandwiches you like so much,” Michael offered and Gavin seemed to perk up a little but still upset that he would be away from his closest friend for a week.

Michael hated to lie to Gavin but it would just make the look of happiness on the younger boy’s face completely worth it.

The pair spent the next two hours just sitting around Gavin’s house alone, Gavin’s parents having left to spend the week Gavin was away to go on a couple’s vacation. The closer and closer to the time Gavin left, the more and more anxious Gavin got but with each sad look on his face, with each glance at the clock, Michael would pull Gavin close and distract him with a joke or some stupid video game.

But soon enough, the time came for Gavin to go, so the Brit packed his things into the car, turning to face his best friend and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck, just letting himself feed off of Michael for one last time before he changed.

“When I come back, I want us to keep being friends, okay? No matter what. I promise you won’t stop being my best friend,” Gavin whimpered into Michael’s neck and the American just held on tight, hating that tone in his voice. What was so awful about this trip? He was just going away for a week.

“Nothing’s gonna change, Gavvers,” Michael whispered back and they just stood like that, no space between them, for a little longer until Gavin couldn’t put it off anymore. He pulled away, running his hands down Michael’s arms and walking to the car, getting in and waving as he drove away.

Michael stood there and waved for just a moment, then turned and bolted for his car, stumbling over the curb before he unlocked the car and jumped in. He pealed out of the street and drove after his best friend, making sure to stay a few cars behind him at all times until they reached a long dirt road leading into the forest, staying far back enough to not be seen, thinking to himself, what could be so awful about this trip.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin pulled up in front of the cabin, parking the car and grabbing his things before he paused for a moment, looking out at the sun just setting below the tree line, letting out a small sigh as he walked into the cabin.

It was built more like a bomb shelter. On the outside, it looked like simple wooden walls and a wooden door. But it was a house specifically built to house an incubus or a succubus going through their changing phase between adolescence and adulthood. Steel walls, reinforced steel doors with one way locking mechanism so you can only open the door from the outside. Gavin would be in this house until his parents got back and came up to let him out. Thankfully the house was fully stocked with food and had its own water supply and the electricity would last until he left.

“Cell, sweet, cell,” Gavin said quietly, opening the door and walking in, closing it behind him and flinching at the echoing slide and click of the locks falling into place, showing that he was now truly alone for the next week.

No cell signal. No internet. No visitors.

No Michael.

That was the worst part.

Gavin got busy unpacking his things, exploring the little house. It was bigger than he’d thought it would be. It had a bedroom, a nicely sized living room/dining room/kitchen. His parents had been kind enough to leave him with an xbox, obviously offline, and a tv with a large collection of DVD’s to pass the time.

He was in the middle of looking through a cabinet in the kitchen, finding two bottles of tequila hidden in the back of the top shelf, probably left by his dad who had mentioned alcohol taking the edge off of the change. Gavin chuckled because his mother would be pissed when she found out, being forced out of his musings when he heard something behind him.

“Hey Gavin.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, turning around to see his best friend with a backpack on his shoulder, the door closing behind him. Gavin raced forward, a hand out to try to grab the door handle...

_Click_

Gavin looked at Michael, his face the perfect mix of shocked and terrified.

“Michael, what have you done?”


	3. Chapter Three

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Michael, what have you done.”

“I’m offended,” Michael said with mock hurt in his voice and an exaggerated frown on his face. “I thought you’d be glad to see me,” he whined before breaking out into a grin but the horrified look on Gavin’s face didn’t change.

“Michael, you don’t get it. You’ve just...Fuck, why would you do that?!” Gavin shouted and Michael’s smile dropped, realising this wasn’t a joke.

“G-Gavin, it’s fine. I just wanted to keep you company,” Michael said, feeling a little insulted that Gavin was reacting this way. “I’ll just leave then,” Michael said, sincere hurt lacing his tone now but when he tried the door, he realised it wasn’t budging.

“Michael, this house is locked down. I’m in here because for the next week, I’m going to be a huge danger to others. It’s why I’m alone up here,” Gavin said, his voice wavering as he paced back and forth in the living room, hands threading through his hair and tugging as he tried to breathe his way through the panic attack threatening to set in. Michael dropped his bag and walked over to Gavin, hands on the Brit’s arms to try to comfort him but Gavin just flinched and pulled away, leaving the American with his hands out, frozen in surprise from the immediate rejection.

Gavin had never done that before. He was really upset.

“Gav, everything is gonna be okay. Wh-Whatever’s going on, we’ll handle it,” Michael said reassuringly and Gavin just shook his head.

“Michael this...this _change_ isn’t something we ‘handle’ in any way other than locking me up in this building and praying I don’t escape,” Gavin snapped and Michael was taken aback.

“What is this ‘change’ you’re talking about? You just called it incubus stuff. You never told me what it is you’re doing up here,” Michael asked, trying to understand what Gavin was so upset about. Gavin sighed and motioned to the couch as a silent request for Michael to sit while Gavin leant against the small cupboard the television sat on.

“The change is something my kind goes through when they turn 18. From when we’re born to when we turn 18, we live off of affection, right?” Gavin said and Michael nodded, knowing this from his years with Gavin. “But we’re best known for our... _other diet_. When we turn 18, we stop needing affection to live and start needing sexual energy instead, but the switch between those takes a week. It’s sort of like getting a new digestive system. It _hurts_ ,” Gavin said, remembering the stories his parents had told him during one of their talks about the future.

“And during that week, it’s like, when you switch on the new diet, you’re _hungry_. As if you’ve needed that food source the whole time but didn’t notice it and you’re ravenous. It’s why we get such a bad rap from the humans. Before we decided to lock the young up during their change, they’d just roam around for the week, attacking humans and ra-...” Gavin’s throat caught and he took a second to breathe before continuing. “ _Feeding_ from people forcefully,” he said quietly, looking at his best friend.

“It won’t matter that you’re my best friend. It won’t matter how much you talk to me. There’s no ‘you know me’ or ‘you don’t want to do this’. I won’t be me. I’ll just see you as food,” Gavin said and Michael just looked up at him, his throat closing up a little so he couldn’t speak. He just watched while Gavin walked over to the bedroom, rummaging in the bedside table for something his father left in case someone came in during those moments where he was weak from the change, whether they knew what he was or were just trying to loot the place.

He walked out into the living room with a gun, holding it out for Michael.

“If I try anything, I need you to use this,” Gavin said with this disturbing calmness and clarity that made Michael want to throw up. His friend, his _best friend_ was asking him to shoot him.

“No,” Michael said simply, his voice coming out in a quiet rasp. “I-I won’t do it. You can’t ask me to do that, Gavin,” Michael whispered, shaking his head.

“Michael, I’m not asking. I’m telling you. I’m begging you, _please_. Don’t let me hurt you,” Gavin said, sitting beside Michael. The American just looked at the gun as if it was going to bite, his fingers biting into his knee as he tried to keep his hands from shaking.

“Please,” Michael asked one more time, looking Gavin in the eyes, pleading with him to not make him take on this responsibility. Gavin reached out and did something they hadn’t done in years, not since elementary school. He took Michael’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers, squeezing lightly. Michael felt his skin heat up a little at the intimate gesture. When Gavin started to pull away from Michael for fear of being teased, he’d told Michael that holding hands was what people in love did and they shouldn’t do it anymore.

And here he was, his tan fingers gripping Michael’s hand, thumb stroking over the pale skin while he sat close, essentially giving Michael permission to kill him.

“Michael, I care about you. I-I like you way more than I should and if I ever hurt you...” Gavin trailed off, feeling a sudden pang of nausea at the idea of it, of forcing himself on Michael. “I-I would just use that on myself,” Gavin admitted, focusing his gaze on their intertwined hands, trying to convince himself he wouldn’t do that to Michael. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, a thumb stroking his cheek and warm eyes staring at him intensely. He hazarded a glance up and found himself caught by Michael’s eyes, a quiet gasp slipping from his lips at how beautiful the other man looked.

“Gavin, I care about you too,” Michael whispered, leaning forward and brushing their lips together gently, squeezing Gavin’s hand in his a little tighter. Gavin felt his heart stop in his chest for a few moments before it started again. _Painfully._

“AH!” Gavin screamed as his back arched, pulling away from Michael, before he curled in on himself, letting out pained groans through clenched teeth and small whimpers. Michael spoke to him but he couldn’t hear it through the throbbing in his skull, through the waves of pain that coursed through his body, sending him crashing from the couch onto the floor, twitching and writhing as he finally stopped being able to hold back and started screaming.


	4. Chapter Four

WARNING! ATTEMPTED NON-CON STUFF! NOTE-ATTEMPTED! WARNING!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael sat, frozen on the couch while Gavin thrashed around on the floor, screaming himself hoarse until he finally snapped out of it, dropping to his knees right beside Gavin, his hands hovering over Gavin’s body, afraid to touch him in case it was Michael that was causing it.

“Gav? Gavin, wh-what’s wrong?” Michael asked but Gavin couldn’t speak, all he could do was let out choked screams, blind and deaf to everything around him except for the pain screaming at him from every nerve, as if acid had been poured into his veins and he was melting from the inside out. He managed to open his eyes, black spots dancing in his vision but he could still make out Michael’s panicked face in his line of sight, tears filling his brown eyes and that hurt worse than the actual pain. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, to reassure him but he just closed his eyes and kept letting out that blood curdling scream.

“Gavin, I-I don’t know what to do,” Michael whimpered, wanting nothing more than to make Gavin stop, to be able to cover his ears and not be able to hear that awful sound coming from his best friend. So he tried what he always did when Gavin was in pain and pulled Gavin to his chest, wrapping his arms around the shaking Brit and holding on tight, burying his face in Gavin’s unruly hair and holding back tears while he tried to will his affection into Gavin, to try to take away his pain.

“M-Michael,” Gavin whimpered, the pain lessening slightly as Michael held onto him, enough that he was able to speak, his voice hoarse from overuse and his muscles weak from the strain of just holding himself together. The American just held tighter, a small sob escaping his lips while he tried to keep Gavin close.

“It’s okay, Gav. It’s okay, i-i-it’ll stop soon,” Michael whispered over and over again, rocking his friend back and forth until the twitching stopped and Gavin just lay limply in his arms, a shaking hand managing to curl weakly around Michael’s, the auburn haired man pulling it away for a brief moment before intertwining their fingers properly, holding their joined hands over his mouth, kissing each of Gavin’s knuckles while Gavin’s head rested in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“It hurts,” Gavin whispered against Michael’s skin, his breath hot against the older boy’s neck and all Michael could do was nod and stroked his hair with his free hand, his leg raised enough so he could prop Gavin up with it, Gavin between his legs and resting against him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Michael whispered and Gavin just shook his head.

“N-Not your fault. Would have h-h-happened anyway,” Gavin stuttered, closing his eyes and just soaking in Michael’s presence, curling into his warmth because he was just so cold now. He would have been shivering violently had his body not been so exhausted. “Michael?” Gavin whispered and Michael made a small noise of acknowledgement, still pressing his lips to the back of Gavin’s hand.

“Yeah, Gavin? What do you need?” Michael asked and Gavin couldn’t even begin to list the things he needed. He needed to not be in pain, he needed to not upset Michael like this, he needed Michael to not have come here and put himself in danger.

“I’m cold,” Gavin said simply in a small and pathetic voice that made Michael’s heart break. Michael slid an arm underneath Gavin’s legs, lifting the disturbingly light boy up in his arms and carrying him into the bedroom, laying him down and pulling the covers up over him, sliding under them himself and snaking his arms around Gavin’s waist once more, the Brit’s head tucked under his chin as he shivered.

“Thank you,” Gavin whispered, tilting his head a little so he was nuzzling Michael’s jaw line, this warmth enveloping him and prompting him to just purse his lips slightly, pressing them against Michael’s neck. Michael tensed at the feeling but didn’t pull away. He just lay there with Gavin in his arms, feeling another small peck on his throat, followed by one a little further up, on the corner of his jaw.

“G-Gavin,” Michael said quietly but Gavin didn’t say anything, he just kept moving closer and closer to Michael’s lips until he finally pressed them together, moving them so he was half on top of Michael, his hands sliding down Michael’s body so one rested on Michael’s hip and the other helped prop him up on the bed, having gained a little bit of strength after feeding from Michael a little. Michael closed his eyes when Gavin’s lips trailed down from his, going back to his jaw, this time nipping gently at it, lavishing the small marks he left with small licks that made Michael sigh..

“Gav, you’re not well, we shouldn’t,” Michael said, trying to be reasonable and shutting off the part of his brain that said to let Gavin keep doing that thing with his tongue because it felt _really_ good. But when Michael put his hands the Gavin’s chest to gently push him away, Gavin’s grip on his hip tightened and the other moved up to grip Michael’s hand, pushing it back onto the bed and wrapping his fingers around his wrist, tight enough to secure it but not enough to hurt. Yet.

“Gavin,” Michael said, this time a little louder, a little more forcefully but Gavin just responded by biting down on his neck a little harder, pressing their bodies in a little closer so their hips ground together, revealing a bulge in Gavin’s pants that pressed against Michael’s thigh. “Gavin, stop,” Michael asked and Gavin let out a low and quiet growl.

Michael was actually getting a little scared now.

“Gavin, please. Stop,” Michael asked again, pushing his chest with his only free hand, using nearly all of his strength but Gavin just latched his teeth onto Michael’s neck painfully, his legs coming over to straddle Michael’s hips, holding him in place while his hands gripped Michael’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Michael struggled against the grip, trying to buck Gavin off of him but he wasn’t having it, just grinding against Michael and making him whimper a little at the disturbingly pleasant sensation. Michael’s head became foggy, as if he’d just downed an entire bottle of vodka in one go, the painful grip around his wrist nothing more than a comforting press, the teeth against his skin a gentle caress and the fear fading into submission.

He liked this. He liked Gavin. Gavin felt nice.

The grip loosened a little and Gavin’s teeth pulled away, licking at the marks apologetically while his hands trailed down Michael’s body, coming to a stop at Michael’s belt, clever fingers unbuckling it with little issue and removing it, tossing the article of clothing across the room as if it had offended him. Gavin continued to give attention to Michael’s skin, pressing light kisses and gentle nips as he pushed his shirt up, eventually just pulling it over Michael’s head and throwing it aside like the belt. Michael reached his now free hand out to rest against Gavin’s cheek, to pull him up for a kiss.

He liked kissing Gavin. Gavin’s lips tasted nice.

Then he saw Gavin’s eyes. The normally hazel orbs tainted with a deep red that glowed in the half light flooding in from the living room through the open door and Michael saw something he hadn’t before.

Gavin didn’t look like Gavin. He was still wearing his clothes but hovering over them, protruding from Gavin’s back were a set of bat-like wings, the skin tanned like Gavin’s skin at the start but deepening to a dark brown at the tips. Black marks spread up his neck from underneath the collar of his shirt and his nails had lengthened and morphed into claws that dug into the sheets, tearing them with little effort. His knees were bent backwards like a dogs and talons curled from his toes, the sight finished off by a long tail that lay idly on the bed beside them. Michael did the only thing he thought to do.

He screamed.


	5. Chapter Five

WARNING! ATTEMPTED NON-CON STUFF! NOTE-ATTEMPTED! WARNING!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael let out a scream that was cut off by the deep growl that rumbled in Gavin’s chest, but Michael found a little bit of strength and bucked Gavin off of him, freeing his legs and bringing one up to kick Gavin in the chest, knocking him off of the bed. He watched the demon that barely looked like his friend anymore, tears building in his eyes and running down his cheeks as he panted, terrified at what had just happened, what _nearly_ happened.

Gavin snarled, enraged at the fact that Michael had _dared_ deny him. He leapt up onto the bed, ready to pounce on top of Michael and take what he knew belonged to him. He jumped forward, claws out, ready to pin him down, to lick and bite and _take_. He pressed Michael into the bed, a clawed hand reaching down and snapping the button off of Michael’s jeans, claws slipping underneath the waistband-

“ _Gavin!”_

The scream stopped Gavin in his tracks, freezing as something in his brain clicked on, Michael just inches in front of his, brown eyes wide, filled with fear and Gavin came back to himself.

“M-Michael?” Gavin said, his voice lower, confused. He looked down at Michael’s half naked body, seeing the purpling marks on his neck and his chest, littering his stomach. Small scratches along his side from removing the shirt too hastily, claws digging into skin. His hand reaching into Michael’s pants...

And Michael was crying. His Michael was shaking and crying silently.

“Gavin, please don’t hurt me,” Michael rasped, looking up at Gavin, terrified. He didn’t know if it was really his friend of just some sick part of him that wanted to raise his hopes, just to destroy them. Gavin pulled his hands back, looking at the claws and at the rest of him, the tail curling around them on the bed and the wings, a heavy weight on his back.

“Michael-“

“ _Please. Get. Off. Me,_ ” Michael whimpered, voice a little stronger and Gavin moved back until he tumbled off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud while Michael just sat up, pressing his back against the headboard and pulling his wrecked jeans up from where they’d been pushed down a little in Gavin’s attempt to...Michael didn’t want to think about it.

“I di-...Michael, did I-...” Gavin said and Michael’s shoulders shook harder as he started to sob, curling in on himself. Gavin stood up, wanting to go and comfort his friend but Michael just flinched, back and Gavin’s stomach dropped. People saw him as a monster because of what he was. Always thought he’d do what the rogues of his kind did but not Michael. Michael never thought that.

At least, he didn’t.

“G-Gavin. Can you get me my bag?” Michael asked, his voice shaking and he refused to look at Gavin. Gavin nodded and turned to run out and grab it in a rush, tripping over his tail and falling over in the doorway, getting up quickly while Michael just tried to breathe. Gavin grabbed Michael’s bag, walking back into the bedroom, no longer looking like his demonic self, back to his regular, skinny-as-fuck human self.

“Here,” Gavin said gently and Michael hesitantly reached out, unzipping it and pulling out his only spare jeans and a t-shirt, not wanting to get off of the bed to find the other one he’d been wearing. Michael just looked at him pleadingly for a moment before Gavin realised what Michael wanted, turning around to give him a little bit of privacy. There was the rustle of clothing being changed before Michael made a small noise, as if he were trying to clear his throat. Gavin turned around, Michael in a slightly too big sleep shirt and his other jeans, his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Michael, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened,” Gavin said, getting visibly worked up but Michael just shook his head.

“I-I’m good. Jus’...just need my hands to stop,” Michael said with a half-hysterical laugh as he looked down at his shaking hands. Gavin cautiously approached him, sitting in front of the older boy but still giving him a little bit of personal space, reaching out for his hands and taking them in his, gently stroking the backs of each with his thumbs.

“What was that? L-Like, I’ve known you _twelve years_ a-and I’ve never seen that... _you_ before,” Michael said, his eyes running over Gavin’s lithe frame, trying to see some hint of those massive bat-like wings, feel those claws on his hands instead of those oddly soft fingers.

“It’s called a ‘glamour’. An illusion made from magic that’s so real you can actually touch it. You remember that story my mum told us when we first met?” Gavin asked and Michael nodded.

“Y-yeah. First incubus was made when a daemon and a fairy-“

“Fae,” Gavin corrected automatically and Michael nodded, rolling his eyes. Gavin was always picky about that.

“Fae. Daemon and fae had sex, made an incubus,” Michael said and Gavin nodded.

“Yes. Fae use their magic to appear human, hiding everything about them, even the fact that they _have_ magic. My kind inherited that. We can hide our...what we really look like. We live off of sex, how hard would it be to pick up people looking like... _that?”_ Gavin said, looking down at their joined hands, an ashamed look on his face. Gavin hated himself. He really thought he was a monster and sure, Michael was scared of him at the moment but Gavin was still his best friend.

Still Gavin.

“Can...Can I see it again?” Michael asked quietly and Gavin looked up at Michael, honestly shocked. He took a moment to actually understand what was being asked before he nodded, moving to pull his hands away from Michael’s but the American just held on tight, a small reassuring smile on his still kiss reddened lips. Gavin returned the smile awkwardly, taking a deep breath in and relaxing his body.

Michael couldn’t liken it to anything in the world. There was a moment where he needed to blink, his vision blurring as he tried to stay focused on Gavin, but as soon as he blinked, the human Gavin was gone from sight and the real Gavin sat before him. Michael wasn’t proud that he flinched a little at the sight, only because he’d just finished saving himself from the ‘creature’ in front of him a little bit ago but that pained expression on Gavin’s face made him calm down and sit a little closer.

He started with Gavin’s hands, running his fingers over them slowly, feeling the slightly callused skin and claws, being careful to not cut himself with them. He moved his hands up Gavin’s arms, brushing his hands over the black markings that ran up Gavin’s neck, the incubus tilting his head to the side to let Michael see them better. They were intricate, woven tribal patterns and Michael briefly entertained the thought of asking Gavin to remove his shirt so he could see more of them.

It seemed that Gavin read his mind, shifting back into his human form for a brief moment to ease the removal of his shirt before changing back, rotating his shoulders and letting out a small sigh of relief. Michael returned his hands to Gavin’s warm skin, tracing the markings down his chest to his stomach, not going any lower but seeing that the black tattoos travelled well below the waist band of his jeans.

It fascinated Michael, that even though he’d seen Gavin without his shirt on before, seen him in nothing but boxers on occasion and never had a single inkling that he’d been hiding this whole other self from him.

Michael moved on from the tattoos, glancing up at Gavin’s face and seeing that his eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face. It probably took effort to hold this glamour and he constantly had it up, shielding his true self from the rest of the world.

“So,” Michael said quietly as he moved himself slowly, sitting on Gavin’s thighs to help make it easier for him to see his friend. The Brit remained perfectly still, not wanting to scare Michael away despite how compromising a position this was. “Earlier. When you were...My head got all weird. Like, I couldn’t think. Almost like I was drunk. Was that you?” Michael asked, his hands running over the markings on Gavin’s chest, making the incubus shiver from the cool hands on his heated skin.

“We uh, we release pheromones. Helps pique interest apparently. But it doesn’t force someone to want you. There’s has to be that initial interest in the first place. Like a seed and the pheromones are a fertilizer,” Gavin explained, just relaying what his dad had told him.

“Can you fly with these?” Michael asked, sliding his hands over Gavin’s shoulders, fingers barely brushing the base of Gavin’s wings when the incubus flinched, reaching up and grabbing Michael’s wrists, freezing when he felt Michael tense and Gavin immediately loosened his grip, bringing Michael’s hands back down to rest on his chest.

“My uh...our wings are really sensitive,” Gavin said quietly, eyes remaining closed, a light blush dusting his cheeks and Michael did the same, his gaze being caught by something dark in Gavin’s hair. He brought his hands up to Gavin’s head, a curious expression on his face as he ran his fingers through the messy sandy brown mop, finding something hard and smooth there. It sort of had the same texture as bone and Michael realised they were horns. Small black ones that curled around, managing to barely stay hidden in his constantly wind-blown hair and he ran his fingers over them, following the curves with his hands and his eyes while Gavin’s hands dropped down, resting on Michael’s knees. Michael’s gaze dropped and he saw the long, deep brown tail, almost the colour of mahogany at the end, lightening to Gavin’s tanned skin at as it got closer to the base. It twitched a little when Michael reached over to touch it and the American flinched, pulling his hand back.

“I don’t know why you never showed me,” Michael whispered, almost to himself as he seated himself properly, going back to examining the markings on Gavin’s skin, the black tendrils running over his hips and up his stomach, spreading out to cover the expanse of his chest before they diverged, some stopping at his biceps while other reached up and stopped at his neck.

“I thought you’d be afraid. I am a demon after all,” Gavin said and it wasn’t just that Gavin said that, that made Michael’s heart lurch. It was that he said that with such certainty, as if it was some irrefutable truth he’d been taught over the years like ‘the sky is blue’ and ‘you need air to live’. It was... _wrong_ on so many levels.

“You’re fae too. They were good guys right? And the demon loved the fae so he couldn’t have been all that bad,” Michael whispered, looking at Gavin’s face again, stopping when he saw that the incubus’ eyes were open, revealing those same red irises he’d seen before, but they didn’t have that same feral feeling to them and they didn’t glow. They looked...warm. Like a red hoodie Michael owns and its the warmest piece of clothing he owns. And a red blanket from when he was little that he always curled up in with...

“Gavin,” Michael whispered, his hands pulling away from Gavin’s chest to rest on his face, just looking into his eyes. Gavin couldn’t speak. Sitting there, in his true form, Michael wasn’t scared. He was...touching him. Looking at him. He didn’t mind. He...was moving closer. Gavin stayed where he was, not wanting to scare Michael but when they’re lips were just a few millimetres apart, Gavin closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head away. Michael had been terrified of his earlier. His emotions were on high, still slightly affected by the pheromones and...Gavin just couldn’t trust himself to stop at just a kiss. Not now.

“We can’t,” Gavin whispered, taking Michael’s hands from his cheeks, holding them in his own and squeezing lightly, a silent gesture to say he was sorry. That it wasn’t Michael, it was him. That they could, but just, not yet.

Michael seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d been in, shaking his head lightly as if to clear the fuzz in his brain with a small confused frown, a little bit of hurt lingering in his brown eyes.

“Y-Yeah. It’s been a long day. We should...” Michael said, trailing off when he looked at the bed, shrinking back a little when he remembered that he was sitting on the bed with Gavin. A hungry incubus. He was in the _lap_ of a hungry incubus.

“You take the bed. I’ve been eyeing that couch all day,” Gavin said with a small smile and Michael was tempted to disagree, to be the gentleman but Gavin seemed set on it, helping gently move Michael off of his lap, his glamour reforming and hiding his wings and tail, the red in his eyes fading into that hazel Michael knew so well.

“Good night, my little Michael,” Gavin said, walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, leaving Michael sitting on the bed, wondering why, when he’d been so afraid earlier with Gavin so close, that being alone felt so much more terrifying.


	6. Chapter Six

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael woke up later, not really sure what time it was or even if it was day or night. Disadvantage to the building being a fortress was no sense of time because, well, no windows. Michael rummaged around the floor, locating his ruined jeans and searching the pockets for his phone and lighting up the screen to find it was around 4am on the second day of their week long ‘fun fest’.

Michael lay back down in the bed, the foreign scent in the sheets making him tense. He stayed on his side, an arm stretched out over the sheets, a painful sort of emptiness in his chest from the lack of a warm body wrapped around him like an affection deprived octopus.

The auburn haired boy sat up and looked at the door, the sound of rustling blankets filling the room in that unpleasant way it did when there was no other sound, like a British voice muttering some nonsense about legs knowing they’re legs.

Michael stood up, the covers slipping off of him as he padded across the room in only his boxers, having shed his clothes before sleep. He opened the bedroom door, peering out into the living room and seeing Gavin sprawled out on the couch, breathing softly, a thin sheet covering him from the waist down, leaving his bare chest on display. There had been a blanket at one point but Gavin was always a restless sleeper unless he could wrap his arms around Michael.

A chill ran through his body from the cold wooden floor and Gavin was always warm so Michael quietly approached, standing beside the couch for a brief moment before he knelt on the edge, slipping underneath the sheet and curling into Gavin’s side, the Brit subconsciously moving to accommodate Michael. The older boy let out a content sigh, feeling Gavin’s arm drape over him, curling around him and holding him close like he always did.

Then Michael felt that heady feeling again, like the room had gotten very warm, very quickly and he felt his body relax, his face buried in Gavin’s neck while Gavin’s arm just tightened a little more around Michael’s waist, his hand dipping a little lower, helping to press their hips together. Michael let out a pleased sound, pulling back a little and letting out a quiet sigh when Gavin ground against him again, feeling the incubus’ lips press against his neck.

This wasn’t like last time. Gavin was gentle, taking his time to move them so he was hovering over Michael slightly, a knee planted in between his legs and pressing against his crotch, his hands running over Michael’s side, making him squirm, arching into the touch.

“Gavin,” Michael breathed and the Brit froze for a second starting up again a moment later, busying his lips with Michael’s neck, slowly tracing his jaw line before finally pressing their lips together in a slow, deep kiss, their bodies flush against each other so Michael could feel how Gavin’s muscles shifted under his skin.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered against Michael’s lips.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin shot up off the couch when a scream echoed through the cabin, coming through the bedroom. He jumped to his feet, racing to open the door and seeing Michael thrashing underneath the sheets, screaming at the top of his lungs and Gavin was frozen for a moment before he ran towards him, trying to keep Michael from thrashing too much and hitting something.

“Michael! Michael, it’s okay, it’s just a dream!” Gavin said, trying to get Michael to wake up and he did open his eyes, looking up at Gavin for a brief moment with tears streaming down his cheeks. He shoved Gavin off and Gavin let him, watching as Michael ran out into the other room, following him and seeing Michael pick the gun up from its spot on the coffee table.

Gavin couldn’t move as Michael looked at him, tears on his face and a terrifying, hysterical look in his eyes and Gavin asked himself for a brief moment, ‘is he actually going to shoot me?’. But Michael didn’t, he just ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him metallic clicks coming from behind the wood. Gavin approached the door, listening carefully and reaching for the door knob when he heard the toilet flush.

“Michael?” Gavin asked, wondering what the hell was going on. Michael stood in front of the toilet, the gun in one hand and the chamber in another. The chamber was empty.

“Michael, what did you do?” Gavin whispered to the older boy, who just stood there, hiccupping and sobbing.

“Y-You can’t leave. I don’t w-want you to die,” Michael cried, dropping the pieces of the gun and letting Gavin take him into his arms.

“It’s okay, Michael. I’m fine, I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere,” Gavin whispered, pressing kisses into Michael’s hair, rocking them back and forth gently.

“What happened?” Gavin asked and Michael sobbed even harder, burying his face in the Brit’s chest, trying to calm down a little.

“W-We were together, you were kissing m-me and I liked it. But you said you were sorry. And I kept asking why but you wouldn’t answer me, th-then you took the gun and you fucking-...you killed your-... _Fuck!_ ” Michael shouted, clinging onto his friend tighter and Gavin just rubbed his back, hushing him.

“I wasn’t going to, Michael. I want us to be together. I want to be with you but I didn’t want to risk your safety,” Gavin whispered, holding onto Michael tighter. “I love you, Michael,” Gavin said and Michael went silent, making Gavin tense up.

“I love you too,” Michael whispered, barely audible even in the quiet of the room but he definitely said it, pulling back enough to look up at the incubus, eyes scanning over his face with wonder as if he’d never seen anything like it before, seen something new about it that shocked him.

Then, he curled his hand around the back of Gavin’s neck and smashed their lips together.


	7. Chapter Seven

NSFW

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael’s lips moved over Gavin’s, a small whimper making its way out of his throat as he pushed them back, nearly tripping over the rug in the living room as Michael lead them to the bedroom, Gavin letting out a small ‘oof’ as he was pushed onto the bed, silenced again by Michael’s lips when the other boy straddled his hips and pressed their bodies together. Gavin moaned into Michael’s mouth when the older boy dragged his fingers over Gavin’s already bare chest, stopping at the hem of his boxers.

“Michael...Michael, stop,” Gavin managed to say, fighting past the pleasure of Michael touching him like this, the arousal flowing from Michael into his sex-starved body. “We shouldn’t. You’re scared and I won’t be able to control myself which’ll just make it worse,” Gavin tried to reason but Michael just let out a frustrated and broken sigh as he rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Please. I need you here. I need to feel you with me. Just... _please_ ,” Michael whimpered, pressing kisses to Gavin’s neck, his hands running over his hips, grinding his own against Gavin’s, trying to tempt him further. Gavin closed his eyes, trying to compose himself but having Michael so close, his scent surrounding Gavin, letting him relax and allow Michael to continue what he was doing, tongue running along Gavin’s slowly while the incubus slowly moved then, laying Michael down on the bed and holding himself up over him, hands on either side of the American’s shoulders.

Michael looked up at him, a little nervously because of what had happened before but Gavin placed a hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek and pressing light kisses to Michael’s lips and forehead and nose, making Michael relax.

“Just tell me if you wanna stop,” Gavin whispered and Michael nodded, leaning up and pressing his lips against Gavin’s, a hand trailing down to rest at Gavin’s waist while the other curled around the back of Gavin’s neck, keeping him in place while he, in a fit of bravery, kissed Gavin deeper, a little more aggressively. What Michael found was, Gavin kissed with his whole body. He arched or dipped with every movement, brushing against Michael in very pleasant ways. Michael let out a small sigh of pleasure when Gavin stroked him over his boxers.

“G-Gavin. I’ve never...” Michael trailed off, his cheeks flushing from something other than pleasure. Gavin paused in his ministrations, looking down at the human. Michael shrunk back a little bit, nervous about being there, underneath Gavin. About being nearly naked and achingly hard for him. About being so close to losing his virginity to his Gavin.

“Neither have I,” Gavin admitted, although it wasn’t really a surprise. They’d been attached at the hip since they were six and didn’t focus on having partners. “And I’m glad. I’m happy my first is with you,” Gavin whispered, pushing some wayward curls off of Michael’s face. Michael just looked up at Gavin, his brown eyes misty as he pulled Gavin in for another kiss, this time with far more passion, his free hand wrapping around Gavin, pulling him in so they were flush against each other, swallowing each other’s gasps and moans.

“T-There’s no lube o-or condoms,” Gavin said to Michael, stuttering out of embarrassment. “No need for them here normally,” Gavin explained, barely separating their lips so they brushed against each other with every syllable.

“We don’t need them. I just want _you_ ,” Michael whispered, wanting nothing more than to just have Gavin inside him. “Please, Gavin,” Michael begged, thrusting up against Gavin, making the incubus shudder with pleasure.

“I don’t want to hurt y-“

“You won’t,” Michael insisted. Gavin let out a shaking sigh, pressing brief but heated kisses against Michael’s lips and skin. “Just...please,” Michael asked one more time and Gavin nodded, their noses brushing against each other’s as Gavin tugged gently at Michael’s boxers until they slid off of his legs completely exposing every inch of his pale skin to Gavin. Michael returned the favour, pulling Gavin’s underwear off, allowing himself to drag his fingers over Gavin’s skin, amazed at how soft it was.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gavin said, bringing Michael’s gaze up to Gavin’s eyes, seeing the wonder, the _adoration_ in those eyes. Michael flushed down to his chest, hiding his face in Gavin’s neck just for the Brit to pull back so he could see him clearly. Running his fingers down further, grazing his erection and making Michael gasp, his neck arching back in a way Gavin found visually intoxicating.

“Gavin,” Michael whimpered. He didn’t need to say more, Gavin sucking on his own fingers for a moment, until they were sufficiently slick.

“This’ll hurt a little,” Gavin warned, gently spreading Michael’s legs, seating himself between them. Michael nodded in acknowledgement, shifting until they were both comfortable, lifting his hips and biting his lip as Gavin slid his fingers in, past Michael’s entrance. The American winced at the sensation, uncomfortable more than anything else, tensing instinctively.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Gavin hushed, kissing Michael again to calm him, his free hand stroking his cheek.

“It feels...” Michael trailed off, unable to describe the sensation, but he made an effort to relax, returning Gavin’s kiss to distract himself and to show Gavin he was okay to continue. The incubus stretched Michael, gently to not hurt him, but still, the older boy let out a small whimper against Gavin’s lips which Gavin swallowed down, pressing their foreheads together and separating their lips for a moment to whisper reassurances to his love.

“I-I’m ready, Gavin,” Michael said, giving Gavin a look of certainty. The Brit nodded, pressing one last kiss to Michael’s lips before he removed his fingers, haphazardly slicking himself up with a mix of saliva and pre-come, lining himself up with Michael’s entrance.

“I love you, Michael,” Gavin whispered.

“I love you too, Gavin,” Michael replied, just as Gavin pushed himself inside the human, making him wince and whimper at the stretching pain he felt.

“I’m sorry, my darling,” Gavin peppered small kisses over Michael’s cheeks and forehead, letting him adjust to the feeling, until Michael let out a long breath and nodded, a silent okay for Gavin to move.

Gavin pulled out, thrusting back in slowly and shallowly, containing himself, that voice in the back of his mind telling him to move faster, thrust harder, just take Michael because he was _his to take_ but Gavin ignored it, keeping at the same pace until Michael gasped and gripped Gavin’s arms, arching off the bed and closer to Gavin. The incubus could feel the arousal rolling off of Michael in waves, absorbing them into himself, feeling stronger and more in control of himself.

“Gavin, more, please. I-I need more,” Michael pleaded and Gavin gave him what he asked for, deepening his thrusts, moving a little faster, just making sure Michael could feel him, all the while littering his neck and shoulders with kisses. They continued moving against each other until the burning coil of pleasure in Michael’s gut became too much.

“I-I’m-...I’m close, Gav,” Michael warned, gasping and mewling and Gavin moaned.

“Me too. Michael...come with me,” Gavin asked and Michael arched back, letting out a choked gasp as he found his release, Gavin following soon after, filling Michael and just remaining seated inside him, his forehead resting against Michael’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm and the intense sensation of being fully fed.

The pair lay in bed, Gavin running his lips over Michael’s skin while Michael’s did the same, moving up and down Gavin’s sides while he stayed still, his eyes closed as he relaxed his heartbeat, just feeling Gavin inside him. Eventually, the incubus pulled himself out of Michael, a small noise coming from the American at the loss of contact.

“That was...amazing,” Michael whispered as Gavin pressed lazy kisses to his jaw.

“It was. You’re amazing,” Gavin replied, looking into Michael’s eyes. Then he looked a little nauseous, an unpleasant groan rumbling from his chest as he buried his face in Michael’s shoulder. The human started to panic, sitting up while Gavin just rolled off of him, lying on his side.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Michael asked, looking the incubus over and trying to work out what was wrong.

“I...I think I fed from you too quick. Still not metabolising this energy, right,” Gavin said, whimpering pathetically as he curled in on himself.

“So you have an incubus stomach ache?” Michael asked and at Gavin’s nod, Michael lay down beside him, taking the Brit into his arms and pressing his lips to his hair and rubbing his back. “It’s alright. We’ll sleep it off, m’kay?” Michael said and Gavin, already halfway to dreamland from the warmth and exhaustion, nodded and mumbles in agreement, dozing off in his lover’s arms.

“G’night, Michael,” Gavin mumbled, making Michael smile as he closed his eyes.

“Night, Gavin.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

When Michael woke up, he stared at the wall across from him, realizing a few things.

One, he was warm. A quick glance down, seeing the tanned arms around his waist told him it was because Gavin was plastered against his back, his face buried in Michael’s neck and breath fanning over his skin.

Two, he wasn’t a virgin anymore. Memories of the previous night flooded through his mind and making his blush and shift in Gavin’s grip. The incubus mumbled in his sleep, his arms tightening around Michael and bringing him a little closer.

Three, he was fucking _sore and tired as dicks_. He could barely move his legs and arms and it felt like his lower back was on fire. They hadn’t been rough or anything last night, so he was confused as to why he was in so much pain. He let out a small whimper as the spikes of pain jabbed into his back, the noise making Gavin stir and open his eyes.

“Michael? Wha’s wrong?” Gavin asked, voice thick with sleep.

“My whole body hurts,” Michael mumbled pathetically and Gavin pulled back, letting Michael fall onto his back on the bed, looking up at the concerned face of his Gavin.

“Did I...was I too...?” Gavin asked but Michael shook his head, rolling onto his other side so he could curl himself into Gavin’s chest.

“No, just...my whole body aches. Like I ran for miles,” Michael said and Gavin’s arms came around Michael, holding him close. He rubbed his lover’s back, trying to soothe the pain even a little.

“I think there’s some painkillers in the bathroom,” Gavin mused, pressing a kiss to Michael’s hair before he separated from the American, saying ‘be right back’ as he walked to the bathroom, leaving Michael to sulk in bed from the pain and sneak a glance at Gavin’s naked body before it disappeared from view. Michael grinned to himself, mostly at the fact that his first time was with Gavin, the person he probably loved more than anything else in the world.

But also kind of because Gavin was hot so there were some awesome points won there.

“Here, love,” Gavin said, crawling back onto the bed with a glass of water and two pills in his hands, helping Michael sit up and take them, placing the glass on the bedside table for Michael before pulling him back down onto the bed, Michael lying half on top of Gavin, head resting over the incubus’ heart so he could relax, listening to the steady _thump thump_.

“I think...” Gavin said, quietly, a hand running through Michael’s hair. “When I fed last night, it takes energy from the person I’m feeding from. So you’re just...weak from me feeding from you,” Gavin explained and Michael looked up at him, chin resting on his chest.

“So you were sapping energy from me?” Michael confirmed and Gavin nodded with a slightly guilty expression on his face. “Well, we’ll just keep that in mind for next time,” Michael said, his head returning to its previous spot.

“Next time?”

Michael tensed, a nauseous feeling forming in his gut. Did Gavin not want to do this again? Did he not want Michael? When they leave the cabin at the end of the week, would Gavin tell him not to talk to him anymore? Would he admit to Michael being a quick fuck to relieve the starvation?

“Hey, I was joking. It’s okay, love,” Gavin whispered, bringing Michael’s face up to meet his gaze, looking down at him with loving eyes. “After this all blows over, I’m taking you on a proper date. The gentleman in me is screaming ‘cause I bedded you before taking you to dinner,” Gavin joked, making Michael laugh.

“I’m not normally this easy but those eyes of your and those muscles...Couldn’t keep my pants on,” Michael said, fighting past the exhaustion to move a little, lying himself completely on top of Gavin with his crossed arms pillowing his head.

“Hey,” Gavin said quietly, curling a finger underneath Michael’s chin and raising his head to meet his eyes. “I love you,” Gavin said and Michael’s cheeks flushed as he hid his face behind his arms, feeling more than hearing the chuckle rumble in Gavin’s chest as he ran his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“I love you too,” Michael mumbled back, his breath warm against Gavin’s skin, making the incubus shiver. “And if you really loved me, you’d totally go make us some breakfast ‘cause I’m fucking starving,” Michael said, looking up at the Brit.

“Oh, pulling the ‘if you love me’ card already? You’re a bad person,” Gavin joked, pressing a light kiss to Michael’s nose before untangling himself from the American, laughing when he refused to let go of his waist.

“I can’t make you breakfast _and_ cuddle,” Gavin said and Michael let go immediately, as if Gavin had just burnt him.

“Cuddle? We’re not...Holy fuck we were _cuddling_ ,” Michael said with horror as he looked down at his hands, then back up at Gavin. “I’m blaming you. Your pheromones made me wanna cuddle,” Michael said and Gavin’s face went blank for a moment, that expression when someone’s gears were visibly turning. He snapped out of it, clapping his hands and pointing at Michael who shrunk back a little bit, confused as to why he was being pointed at.

“Pheromones. I fed off of you but you still hadn’t properly gotten over the pheromones I dosed you with when I went feral,” Gavin explained, seeming to be rather excited he’d worked it out. “It’s like you’ve just run a marathon after drinking for 12 hours straight. You’re pretty much just _really_ hungover,” Gavin said and Michael just stared at him.

“Gavin, you’ve essentially just said that you drugged me,” Michael said with a quirked eyebrow and Gavin’s excited expression switched to one of horror, as if he’d just realised he’d drugged the love of his life and taken advantage of him.

“No, not like that. Baby,” Michael said, managing to get himself off of the bed with far more effort than normal, his muscles protesting against the movement. He cupped Gavin’s cheeks, looking him in the eyes to try to get his point across while Gavin just looked like he’d just hit someone with his car. “I wanted it. I honestly wanted you and pheromones wouldn’t have added to it or anything. I didn’t feel any effects from them so what we did was just us. Okay?” Michael said. Gavin bit his lip and nodded, still not looking all that convinced.

“Come on,” Michael said with a small smile, taking Gavin’s hand in his. “Let’s go make something to eat. Haven’t eaten since...Fuck since before we got here. No wonder I’m fucking hungry,” Michael said with a laugh. Gavin nodded, returning his smile as he grabbed his boxers, pulling them on and handing Michael his before he went out to the kitchen to make them some food.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin didn’t notice the pain until a few hours after breakfast, this gnawing pain in his gut that he could pretend wasn’t there at first, mostly because he didn’t want to worry Michael. But Michael knew him better than that.

“Hey, you alright, baby?” Michael asked when Gavin flinched, his breath hitching.

“I’m okay. Just a little sick, still,” Gavin said, an arm around Michael’s shoulders while they were curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

“Wanna go to bed?” the human asked, running a hand over Gavin’s chest and stomach soothingly. The incubus purred at the contact, the pain fading for a brief moment before coming back full force, making him hunch over, curling into Michael’s side with his face buried in the older boy’s neck as he bit back a groan.

“D-Do you need to... _feed_ again?” Michael asked, his face heating up. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to referring to it like that. Something as amazing and pleasurable as what they did as ‘feeding’.

“I...I don’t know,” Gavin said, whimpering flinching at the pain. “But bed sounds good,” he mumbled against Michael’s neck and the American nodded, an arm around Gavin’s waist to help him to the bedroom after he switched off the TV and the lights, pulling the incubus into bed, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Gavin buried his face in Michael’s chest, his body shaking from the pain and the shivers running through him.

“It’s okay, baby,” Michael whispered, running his hands over Gavin’s naked back, making sure they were in contact, trying to kiss the pain away.

“I think I’m nearly done with my change,” Gavin said, the pain getting a little more bearable. The affection Michael gave him wasn’t affecting him at all anymore. Not like it used to anyway. When they were young, it meant feeling energetic, it meant his scraped knees and tummy aches went away faster. But now, it just meant his heart hammering away in his chest, his lips set in a constant smile and he couldn’t think of anyone other than Michael that gave him that feeling.

“That’s good, right?” Michael asked and Gavin nodded against his chest.

“Yeah. Just means cuddling won’t be enough,” Gavin mumbled and Michael shrugged.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy the sex. Wait...do you...don’t you...” Michael trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Gavin pulled back a little, looking up at Michael in confusion before he finally realised what Michael was getting at.

“Oh, _Michael_. It’s amazing. It feels absolutely top,” Gavin said with a smile. “I just meant, I don’t want that to be what our... _us_ is based on. Me needing sex to live,” Gavin mumbled as he drew random patterns on Michael’s chest.

“That’s not all,” Michael replied and Gavin looked back up at Michael. “I love you. That’s what this is based on. Not what you are or what you need to live. It’s how we feel. Do you love me?” Michael asked simply and Gavin almost looked appalled that he asked.

“Of course I do,” Gavin replied and Michael smiled.

“There you have it. The basis for...us,” Michael said simply and Gavin couldn’t help but smile and press his lips to Michael’s, just to pull away with a wince and a tired sigh.

“I’m sorry it hurts, baby,” Michael whispered, holding onto Gavin, trying to will the pain away, knowing he couldn’t actually do more than just be there for the other boy. Gavin shook his head.

“I’m fine. Just...tired, I suppose,” Gavin said with a content sigh from the warmth that surrounded him. Michael kissed his forehead and closed his eyes with a smile.

“Get some sleep then. Still got the rest of the week to deal with your new diet,” Michael said and Gavin let out a quiet noise of assent before his breathing evened out and he was asleep on Michael’s chest. It didn’t take long for the soothing sound of Gavin’s breathing and the relaxing scent of his new lover to help him fall asleep.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

They spent the rest of the week talking or feeding Gavin, as mundane as that sounded in comparison to the actual experience. It was finally on the seventh day that the front door to the cabin opened, revealing a panicked incubus and succubus, running in because they saw two cars parked in the driveway.

“ _Gavin!_ Gavin, honey, where are you?!” Gavin’s mother called, just for the young incubus to walk out of the bedroom in nothing but a sheet, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his wings, horns and tail on display, along with a series of hickies surrounding the tribal markings on his neck and down his stomach, disappearing underneath the sheet. Gavin’s parents looked...shocked to say the least.

“Mum? Dad? Is it Sunday already?” Gavin asked, quite out of breath while a voice called him from the bedroom.

“ _Is that your parents?! Fuck!”_ and they recognised it immediately as Michael’s voice, raising their eyebrows and crossing their arms at the exact same time as they looked at Gavin disapprovingly.

“I can explain?” Gavin said, looking like he honestly thought his parents were going to eat him.

“My fault!” Michael shouted, running out from the bedroom, trying to zip his fly but those jeans were always a little long on him, slipping on the tile floor of the dining room and sending himself flying into Gavin’s side, toppling them both over, meanwhile, the sheet Gavin had put around himself for modesty seemed to disagree with his decision, getting tugged off to show Gavin off to the entire room, his parents closing their eyes to give him some semblance of privacy.

“Did you at least use protection?” Gavin’s father asked with a smirk and Gavin just blushed and hid his face in his hands while Michael his snickers in Gavin’s shoulder.


End file.
